The Bet on the Shy Girl
by Road541
Summary: This takes place in a world where there is no Innocence or Noahs. - Road is a good girl; shy and always following directions. Allen's the exact opposite; always with the girls, getting detention, with the bad crowd. What happens when Lenalee (a "bad kid") throws a party and forces Road to go? WARNING: Lemon, RAPE, language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning! There will be some sex scenes in this fan fic. (hints why it's rated M :3 )**  
**I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter may be a little slow, like as in.. Not a lot of lemon, but there's a little. You have o wait until chapter 2 for the good stuff ;D **  
**I do not own D. Gray Man or any of the characters used. All rights go to the creator of the manga/anime. ^-^**  
**Let's begin!**

Chapter One:

Road walked into the classroom with her school bag and textbooks. Her dark purple hair was ironed flat, having two black skull clips holding it in place. The black, short skirted, button down, school uniform that was required to be worn by all female students came to her mid-thigh; but her thigh high, black and white, stockings covered most of the exposed parts of her legs.

Road wasn't a bad girl, meaning she didn't stay out until two or three in the morning (like most of the students in her school). In fact, she listened to her parents' rules, did her homework on time, studied, and followed school rules. She had straight As, not once in her life did she ever get below a B+, and dammit, she was determined to keep it that way. All in all, Road Camelot was a good girl.

Allen Walker on the other hand.. He was the exact opposite. In fact, he was known to be a trouble maker, Always being suspended, in detention after class, always with some random girl (A.K.A a whore.. .) He was that dreamy, sexy, bad boy every girl wanted. His shoulder length, smooth, white hair and his silver, beautiful and big, eyes. The tattoo of an upside down penticle was what most girls loved most, Road could never figure out why. She had heard stories abot his arm being burnt when he was a kid, but she never cared.

As Road walked to her seat, someone stuck out their foot, causing her to trip. "Ah!" She fell right into Lavi Bookman Jr.'s lap, causing the red head to smirk as he held her to him by her waist. He blew in her ear grinning more as she squirmed.

"Oopsies, did little Miss Perfect fall?" Lavi snickered as he slid his hand down to her ass; Road on the other hand blushed brightly and squirmed slightly, looking away at the white board, hoping he'd let her up.

Lavi was the biggest perv in the whole school. Every day you would catch him talking with his group of friends, that also included Allen, abot another girl he had "played" with in his car, his room, the janitor's closet, or some random obscene place. Road like to call him a man whore, although, she would never have the guts to say it to his face. Sure, he was handsome, sexy even. With his bright green eyes, one always being covered by his little black eye patch. He was lean, well built. You wouldn't say he was addicted to working out, but he definetly hit the gym every now and then.

Road squirmed harder to get off his lap, but only gave the red head pleasure as he blew on her neck. "Stop it, Lavi!" She said as a shiver ran down her spine. He only let go when Mr. Mikk, the Portaguese teacher, walked in eyeing the two.

Road quickly got up, picked up her books and her bag, and hurried to the comfort of her seat; still blushing an intense crimson. She settled down, fixing her skirt properly as Mr. Mikk began the lesson.

...

At lunch, Allen walked over and sat with the troublemakers, which consisted of: Jasdevi, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Link, and Lulubell. He smirked as he sat beside his best friend, Lavi. "Messing with that goody, goody again, Lavi? Honestly, you'll end up giving the girl more than she can handle." They both snickered as Lenalee sat on Allen's lap. Her long, bluish-green, hair hung down in their usual pig tails. Her small uniform unbuttoned, without a shirt underneath so her stomach was **clearly** exposed.

"Allen-kun! Do you want to have a party with me, Lulubell, and Lavi? We're inviting practically everyone!" She grinned evilly, eyeing Road as she sat with Alma Karma and Yu Kanda in a corner table, away from everyone else. Lenalee looked back at Allen, batting her eye lashes as she kissed his neck, which caused the teenager to shiver wih a replying grin.

"I wouldn't miss it even if I caught the school on fire again!" Allen smirked, refering to the time he and Lavi blew up a toilet in the boys' restroom, causing the whole school to floosd; also setting the hallway in flames of bright red, orange, and yellow. It took the district five weeks to rebuild the damaged floors, walls, and ceilings.

He yawned, looking around the lunch room once again. Once he spotted Road, the small smirk on his face grew into an ear-splitting grin. "Hey, Lavi. What about a little bet?"

Putting the words "Lavi" and "bet" in the same sentence only spelled trouble, but once Allen had whispered in the other's ear, the game was on.

"Whoever gets the goody goody iin bed first, wins her V-card." Lavi grinned, the sparkle in his eye grew, knowing he would do all he could to take the little Freshman's virginity. By force or other means of convincing.

...

The feeling of being watched burned into Road's backside as she sat with Alma and Kanda. The were the quiet three of the school. Secretly, Road had a feeling as she looked between the two that they were closer than they lead other's on to think. She knew the to were secretly dating, but it never bothered her. Actually, she thought they were quite cute together.

"Alma, how have you and Kanda been lately?" She asked, chewing in some hard candies. Alma is constantly warning her that she'll end up with a cavity if she's not careful, but she always reasures him when she brushes her teeth after lunch.

Alma smiled, gently patting Kanda's hand underneath the table. "We have been just fine, thank you. We took the next step in our relationship," Alma blushed as he looked at Kanda then his feet.

Road giggled, moving a strand of her hair out of her face. "I hope you two used protection, even if you are both guys." Her saying that made the long haired samuri to blush a crimson red as he looked at her.

"Road! Don't talk like that!" Kanda said, rubbing his red temples. He honestly hated when she would bring up how intimate he and Alma have been lately. Not only did it embarrass him, he had a feeling that if people found out, he would be a goner.

She giggled more, louder than before. As she did, she felt hands wrap around her waist, feeling someone's hot breath run down the bac of her neck, followed by a low chuckle. She froze, looking at Kanda and Alma with a confused, yet startled expression on her face.

"There's a party this weekend at Lenalee's place. All three of you are invited if you wanna go. We suggest you wear," he ran his hand down Road's side, causing her to yelp and look behind her and see a smirking Allen, "sexy and easy to dance in." He rubbed her thigh, hearing another small yelp from the little teenager, before walking off; leaving a dumb founded couple and a very red Noah behind.

"W-What was all th-that about?" She asked looking between the two, who seemed to be just as surprised and shocked as her, maybe more so. So many thoughts where running through her mind: '_Should she go?', 'Maybe this is just a joke?', 'What will she wear?'_. She looked over at the table, which was all but long forgotten.

Road got up as the bell rang and headed towards her last class of the day, which she had all the troublemakers, and not with Alma nor Kanda. That bothered her, but oh well, as long as she passed with her A+, she was long passed happy.

...

Half way through class, she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Lenalee Lee standing beside her. The smile on Lenalee's face slightly bothered her. Since when did a popular kid, a bad girl at that, talk or care about her?

"Hello, Road!" Lenalee said cheerfully, a small feline smile creeping onto her lips. "Let's have a sleepover! Come to my house with me after school. We can spend the **_whole_** weekend together!" She turned and walked straight to her seat, leaving Road no room to decline the offer.

She knew she would regret it, but Road had no option but to go along with her. The last thing she wanted was a run in with a girl who she knew would kick her ass in a heart beat. Once class ended, she slowly made her way to her locker. After getting her stuff put up, she felt a hand slip up her side, causing her to squeak and move away. When she turned around, she came face to face with Allen's chest.

"Oops, my bad," said the white headed bad boy, who had a grin the size of Texas. The hallway was almost cleared out by now, in fact, they were the only two left inside it. Allen's grin grew bigger as he noticed that Road realized this as well.

"U-Um.. Excuse me, I must get-.." She was cut off by surprise when Allen pinned her to the lockers, both hands on either side of her head.

"Looks like you'll be a little, late. Lenalee will understand," he said with a smirk, which only caused the girl under him to gasp. Allen ean his left hand down her cheek. Then her neck. Followed by her side, where he settle his hands on her waist. He lifted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes, just as a bright blush began to form on her face.

"Allen!" Came a loud, male voice from down the hall. Following the voice was Arystar Krory, if Road was right, he was royalty. As the black and white haired man neared, Allen backed off Road with slight frustration.

"What the hell do you want, Arystar?" He sneered as he stepped away from Road, who secretly thanked Krory and took off to catch up with Lenalee.

Krory looked at Allen frowning. The two normally agreed on most things, but never agreed with how Allen treated ladies. "You know exactly why I'm here. Treat her right, or we'll have issues."

With a shove from Allen, Krory walked off. Allen on the other hand, had to go to detention, which was no surprise. Mr. Mikk couldn't stand him, so most days, he spent hours in his classroom just sitting there. But this time, Allen had to work on his plan for the bet.

...

**A/N: I know! Not a lot of sex or anything -w-**  
**I'm working on it. I promise in the next chapter there will be a VERY heated scene! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aright guys, like I promised.. There shall be a naughty scene. ^-^**

Chapter Two:

"Wow..." That's the only word Road could use to describe Lenalee's house. It was huge! So many rooms, it's a surprise Lenalee knew her way around without getting lost.  
"It's pretty big, right?" Lenalee asked politely. Even if Lenalee was a bitch, she was one hell of an actress. She showed her around slowly; first the living room, then that bathroom and kitchen, followed by the game room. Many rooms and an hour later, they walked onto the patio, where Road's smile was replaced with a shy, yet awkward, smile.  
Lavi grinned as he turned and saw Road and Lenalee. He has been setting up lasers for the party, and looking at the night sky, Road knew it would begin within an hour or so, saying it was nearly nine.  
"Lavi! You know Road right? Of course you do!" Lenalee said with a loud giggle, causing Road to flinch in surprise. "Well, we must be getting ready. See ya in twenty!" She grabbed the other girl's hand, dragging her up the staircase to her **HUGE** room. Apparently, Lenalee had been expecting her to come, because laid out on her bed were two whole outfits for the party. "Here, this one's yours!" Lenalee said as she shoved a pile of clothes in Road's arms and pushed her into a dressing room.  
Road blinked and squinted, looking for a light switch. After about a minute of nearly falling on her face, she found a small switch, which filled the room with a bright light, nearly blinding her.

About five minutes later, Road walked back out wearing a black, strapless minidress that came up right beneath her ass. She felt like a total slut, not wearing her stockings, but wearing fishnet leggings that exposed nearly everything she normally hid. She was given five inch high heels, which made her not even five feet, five inches. Lenalee looked up and her eyes widened, she never expected helping Lavi win the bet would be so easy!

"Come here! I have some bracelets you can wear." She stood and walked over to Road, holding up six different black and red bracelets. They were simple, not anything flashy. Just there for the look. Road smiled and slipped them on, thanking her in the process. Then, she was forced into ten minutes of stressful make-up and hair endused torture. When she was finished, Road had spikey hair, and eyes lined with black liner. She didn't even look like the sweet little Road she was!

"Lenalee... I feel like a whore.." Road said to the older girl as she stood, trying her hardest to keep her balance, although, it wasn't as easy as the girls at school made it look like. She knew that if she were to bend down, everyone would have a clear view of her striped panties she wore.

Lenalee smiled and took her downstairs, where music was now blasting and teens were dancing, making out, getting "frisky", and ect. She blushed as she bumped into a couple who were in a deep make out session. "Sorry..." She mumbled as she got away from Lenalee.

Guys would smack her ass, pull her close into dancing with them, but she would kindly step away. Soon she made her way out to the patio, which was **much **quieter than the inside mayhem. She spotted Lavi and even though she hated players like him, she walked over just to be by someone she knew. She was already told by Alma and Kanda they had plans and wouldn't make it, so she was all alone with drunken, horny, idiots.

"Lavi.. Is it alright if I stay near you?" She asked looking around nervously. She spotted Allen dancing with some girls, with a red SOLO cup in his hand which he constantly drank from. She sat beside him on a lounge chair that was next to the pool, which had teenagers swimming in.

Lavi took this advantage and smirked, scooting closer to her and slowly putting his arm around her, yanking her to him. "Of course. You seem tense, want a drink?" He asked holding out his yellow cup, reeking of Vodka and God knows what. Road, being afraid of what might happen if she declined, took the cup and slowly sipped it. Soon Lavi had her finishing a third cup, then a fourth, fifth and so on. The grin on his face grew as she wrapped herself around him, straddling his wiast.

"Mmmmm, Lavi.. Since when *hiccup* were you so *hiccup* sexy?" She giggled as she ran her hand down his chest. Lavi lifted her up, taking her upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms and laid her on the bed. Road looked at him confused, incoherint from the alcohol in her system as he slowly yanked the black minidress off her, leaving her in nothing but the fishnets, panties, and bra. She lost her shoes way back on the patio.

"Road.. You need to be quiet for me, okay?" He asked sweetly as he hovered above her, holding her hands above her head in a loose grip. When she nodded, he smirked pulling at the fishnets and her panties, ripping them off in one swift movement. Slowly, she started to realize what was happening and her eyes widened as she began to squirm underneath him.

"W-Wait! L-Lavi.. Please don't!" Road looked at the other with wide, bluish-purple eyes that didn't hide the fear inside her. He just grinned and slipped a finger inside her moist womanhood, causing the younger girl underneath him to yelp in pain. "L-Lavi!" She squirmed harder to get away, which only caused the other more pleasure as he began to slowly thrust his finger into her.

Road pulled an arm free and hit him in the face, pissing him off as he ripped part of the bed sheet and tied her hands to the bed post. He was having his way, if she liked it or not. Still being dizzy from the booze, she fought to stay conscious as she squirmed more. Lavi smirked and shoved two fingers deep into her, causing a small cry of pain to escape her lips. She kicked and soon, her legs were in the same position as her arms; tied to the bed post. He couldn't handle it any more and pulled his pants down to expose his throbbing erection. He may not be huge, but he was far from small.

Her eyes widened more at the sight of his member as she tried her hardest to close her legs, desperate to get herself out of this situation. Where the hell was Lenalee? Couldn't anyone here them? Then it hit her, they all had it planned. The loud music drained out all her pleading cries to be released. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed his way through, feeling her hymen rip as he roughly thrusted in her pussy.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears forming and sliding down her cheeks. What did she do to deserve this? Nothing, it was his own personal pleasure. She screamed louder with each slow, agonizing thrust he gave. He knew the pain it was causing her, which only made him like it that even more. He pulled all the way out until his head was the only thing in her, then he rammed roughly back into her, hearing her let out a loud squeak. She couldn't stop all the tears from escaping, even through all the pain, she felt this stomach-turning sensation building up inside her. "S-Stop! Please, L-Lavi!"

Soon all the pain turned to the most intense feeling she had ever felt in her life, she was moaning through all her salty tears. It felt like someone had lit a fire inside her, and it never wanted to burn out, it was building, until soon, it hit her core. She arched her back letting out the loudest scream she had ever done, but from pleasure. Lavi grinned as he continued to thrust hard and rough into her, feeling her pussy tighten around his cock as he continueously thrusted faster, deeper. "Fuck... So tight..."

Road looked away panting, embarrased that what started as rape, not only ended as sex, but she wanted more. She still had tears in her eyes as Lavi ripped the sheets from her arms and legs, pulled her on top of him, and began to lift her roughly up and down, grinding against her sweet spot, causing her to shake with pleasure. She felt cold sweat run down her body as she soon was the one moving by herself. Lavi had cupped her small, perky brests in his hand. Holding the small mounds, he slowly rubbed her nipples in slow circular motions, causing the girl on him to moan softly as she began to tighten around his cock again. "L-Lavi..!" Her voice caught in her throat as she let out a high pitched squeal, coming onto him and falling beside him, catching her breath slowly.

Lavi, still being fully hard, grabbed her head and forced it down onto his cock. She didn't have time to prepare herself for this and almost choked, but soon, she was bobbing her head up and down, sucking his member just like she did with a lollipop. He leaned his head back moaning, tangling his hand through her hair as the throbbing sensation built up inside him. "D-Dammit, Road.. I'm going to c-cum!" He arched his back, thrusting into her mouth as he shot his hot, wet seed down her throat, forcing her to pull back and cough; she had only swallowed some of it.

She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body, completely embarrassed. Curling up to the pillows, she avoided looking at Lavi; who was grinning as he leaned back, stretching his arms out. "I think we can say this will be happening more often," he spoke running his fingertips down the outline of her side. Her eyes widened and she looked back at him.

"No! I don't want to see you ever again!" Road got up, holding the sheet around her body as she ran towards the door, only to be stopped by two strong arms wrapped around her. Lavi snickered and pinned her back to the bed, kissing her neck and he rubbed her clit, getting a gasp mixed with a moan.

"Not so fast. You'll have sex with me when I want, where I want, and how ever I want or the whole school will know about tonight. But they won't know that it sarted as rape." His expression turned dark as her eyes widened and she nodded, trembling under the lean man. "And you will call me "Master" when we're alone, got it?" He soon smirked, letting her up.

"Y-Yes, Lavi.. I m-mean Master..." Road got up, pulling her clothes on and running to join the party, as she turned down the hall to go down the stairs, she was pulled into the bathroom. She yelped, thinking it had been her rapist, and yanked her hand back. "Lavi don't touch m-..!" She was cut off by a concerned looking Allen, which surprised her.

"Road... What happened?" The bad boy in front of her had on a tight, black, v neck t-shirt and skin tight, white skinny jeans. His hair hang in his face, covering most of his eyes. But from what he had heard coming from the room, had him concerned, especially the last part he had heard.

"N-Nothing! I, um.. I was going home. I f-feel sick.." She could feel her body aching, knowing she would wake up with bruises tomorrow and would have to had them from her parents. She lifted her aze off the floor to look at Allen, then back at the ground. She knew he must of heard what happened, but she was a big girl, she could handle herself.

Allen sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked at the Freshman in front of him. He was a year older than her, but she looked like she was a Junior. He finally took the time to fully check her out; seeing her hips that were starting to form, her breasts weren't real big, but they weren't tiny; and most of all.. He liked the fear he could see in his eyes. Allen had a huge secret, not even Lenalee knew. His eyes flashed a small amber before he took Road's hand gently. "Let me drive you home, okay?"

Road shook her head, "I can walk. It's not fa-.." She was cut off, yet again, as she was pinned to the bathroom door; feeling someone's hot mouth to her neck. She felt two points run along her neck, her eyes widdening once again. "A-Allen..?" She squirmed but realized she couldn't move, the arms holding her down were like iron steel. Hearing him snicker scared her more and soon she was shaking. He covered her mouth as he bit into her neck; hard, carusing her to scream into his hand. She had never felt so much pain in her life, this was worse than being raped. She felt herself becoming dizzy, her head spinning and she could hear little ringing noises in her ear.

He sucked her blood slowly, grinning as her breathing became slower. He knew that if he were to have sex with her, it would put her into a world of bliis, so slowly; ever so slowly, he slipped her fishnets and panties off. She didn't have the strength to fight back, feeling dizzier and more light headed with each passing second. As Allen pulled his pants down, he was already fully hard. He was huge compares to Lavi, so as he thrusted roughly in, Road let out loud cry of pain mixed with pleasure. She never felt so, so.. She never felt like all her senses have come alive. As he thrusted harder and faster, she wrapped her legs around him, leaning her head back, screaming in pleasure.

"Allen! D-Don't stop.. H-Harder!" She felt herself losing control of her consciousness, slipping into the blackness. But the burning pleasure, she could feel it becoming hotter, burning her to the core. He pulled back with two sharp fangs exposed as he thrusted as deep as he could, hitting her g-spot repeatedly until she arched her back, feeling her eyes roll back as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her soaking wet pussy clameped tightly around his hard, throbbing cock was enough to send him into a frenzy. He sat on the counter with her riding him, shoving her down repeatedly, hearing her cries of pleausre build up to an almost invisible cry. She had hit her climax nearly three times in a row without any breaks in betweem, her body couldn't handle it as she went limp on him, breathing faster than ever before as she laid there still, surrounded in darkness.

...

**A/N: You have no idea how awkward that was to type XD **  
**But, anywho.. Like I promised, you had some, not as muh hard lemon, but some lemon. :3**  
**There shall be more in the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke up, she was in the comfort of her own room. But something felt off, she couldn't put her finger on what it was though. As she got out of her bed, she looked around her small, purple and black room. She was sore, she could barely move without pain shooting up her. For some reason, she couldn't remember what happened. Where was she the night before? How come her neck was killing her? What was with this dress she's wearing? And most of all, why did she hurt in her womanhood areas?

Road walked into her bathroom that was connected to her room. She looked into the mirror, gasping and nearly falling back, when she saw the bruises up and down her upper body. As she undressed for a shower, she noticed they were all up and down her body. Most of them, though, were around her waist and thighs. She looked quickly back into the mirror, looking at her neck and seeing two small bite marks, causing her to step back once again, shocked. She quickly started the shower and got in, letting the hot water run down her back. Soon, her muscles were becoming less tense as she just stood there under the falling water. Everytime she moved, bent down, or jerked, a pain would shoot up her body, causing her to squeak or squeal. Finally, she just decided to take a bath instead, so as the bath filled, she relaxed and breathed in deeply.

_'When you wke up, call me..'_

Her eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly, yelping from the pain. "Who am I supposed to call? What happened last night..?" She rubbed her head, feeling a small pounding in her head. "I need to call Alma." She got out of the bath, dried of as carefully as she could, and, thanking herself it wwas Winter, she put on a long stockings, and a black and purple, long sleeved dress on.

She walked to the bed stand and grabbed the phone, dialing Alma's number and waited. "Hey, Road!" His voice caused her to smile a little, Alma was like her big brother.

"Hi, Alma... Um, can I come over please? I need to talk to you, it's important." It wasn't until she started talking that she felt her voice start cracking and her eyes watered. She could hear the concern in his voice as he told her to come on over, that him and Kanda has just woken up and were making breakfast. She hung up, grabbed her keys and started to walk to Alma's house.

...

Allen was sitting in his room, thinking the previous night over. Sure, he had heard what Lavi said to her, but honestly, he was thinking the same thing. Well, he didn't plan on raping her, because really, he didn't. Lavi on the other hand, he pushed further than he should have, and that's what pisses Allen off.

When he was sucking her blood last night, sure he had taken advantage of her, but she didn't really mind. Infact, with the way she was screaming his name, he was surprised he could stop. The only reason why he stopped, was because she had passed out on him. He ended up driving an unconscious Road home. True, he had to dress her, but all he did was slide her panties on and make her dress look.. Not as slutty you could say. But indeed, he planned to do that again sometime.

He rubbed his head, a small smirk building on his lips. He threw on a fresh pair of black, skinny jeans. And for a shirt, he decided on a tight, Marilyn Manson t-shirt. He grabbed his iPod and cranked up _Candyland _by Blood on the Dance Floor.

As he walked out, he noticed the sun was pretty much down for the night. He looked at his phone and saw that it was about six pm. So yeah, that was about right for it being Winter. He headed down town, smiling at all the couples. Yes, he was a bad boy, but it didn't stop him from smiling at all the couples. After a few hours, he ended up at a quiet park. The smirk on his face grew into a grin as he saw a fimiliar girl walking along the sidewalk. _'Hmmm, what is Road doing walking out by herself at nine o'clock at night?' _

He stood and quietly followed behind her, taking silent steps while her footsteps stood out like a sore thumb. She turned down an alley, planning on taking a short cut to get home, she lived on the richer side of town, all though she didn't have a huge house like Lenalee Lee. Road had about another mile to walk, not that it bothered her much. He soon grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, where she shreiked and looked up just as everything, once again, went black.

...

All she remembered was that everything went black, now.. She had no fucking idea where she was. Her head was pounding harder than ealier, her body aching worse than it already had been. Who ever took her, didn't mind the fact that she was alread bruised up, because when she woke up, she was completely naked, which caused her to freak out and look around for something to cover herself with. _'How come I can't remember what happened?!' _she asked herself as she felt herself being pushed back down onto the bed gently.

"Shhhh, don't squirm. I won't hurt you, I promise." said a quiet, yet familiar male's voice. Her eyes widened once she slowly recongnized who was on top of her. "A-Allen!?" She slowly could make out the fimiliar features of him above her; his muscular arms and chest, which was shirtless; his lean legs that only had boxers covering himself.

He chuckled quietly and kissed her shoulder. "Of course it's me, who else were you expecting? Your little "master"?" Her eyes widened more as he said that. Could he really know about what happened between her and Lavi? Before she could answer, he kissed her briefly then pulled back. "You know, you were really sexy last night at the party. All I ccould picture was my hands exploring all your curves." With that, he ran his hand down her side, causing her to gasp.

"W-Where am I?" Road managed between moans as Allen's hands cruised around her body, groping here and there; pinching in sensitive places. The smirk on his face grew more as she gasped loudly when he slipped a finger inside her. Slowly, she remembered what had happened the prevous night. She squirmed out of his reach and fell of the bed, groaning at the pain that shot through her. "Dammit.." She looked up wide-eyed at Allen, who was just staring at her.

"Well, you're at my house for the time being. Don't worry, my guardian already called your parents; who I should add, are going on a two week business trip." He smirked as he pulled her onto his lap. "You'll be either staying here or I'll be staying at your house with you. Either way, I'm your babysitter." He snickered in her ear, blowing ever so lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

She had a horrible feeling about this.. A very... Horible, gut wrenching, feeling.. This would be the longest two weeks of her life.. And boy, she was not for the emotional roller-coaster that was coming with it.

...

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry its so much shorter than the other chapters, I had so much homework to do today. Q.Q


	4. Chapter 4

Road sighed rubbing her head, tonight was Sunday, which means there's school tomorrow. Which means she has to deal with Lavi and Allen. What's worse, is that the passed two nights, her and Allen have been becoming more than friendly. Tonight Allen was sleeping over at her house as her "babysitter". That pissed the good girl off, she never got mad, but when her parents decided putting HIM in control of her, she really couldn't help it. She's already slept with him twice, and whenever she looks at him, she feels this gut-turning pang in the pit of her stomach. But, it wasn't from him turning her on. Whenever she had to look at him in the eye, she would look away blushing. Road Camelot is not a sex toy, but boy, did Allen treat her like one. Not just him, but Lavi as well. She didn't know how she was going to face both of them at the same time the first time in her life.. Road Camelot was going to ditch school.

...

Allen ended up sleeping in the spare room, whih upset him because he wanted to sleep with Road. But, she insisted that he sleeps there so her parents don't flip; when in reality, she was avoiding him. He figured as much, saying she hadn't looked him in the eyes in since the night before when he hd her screaming and begging for him. But oh well, he could fix that later.

He took a shower and walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked out to the kitchen to find Road was cooking some soba noodles, something she had leanred from Kanda a few months back. When she saw him her face reddend and she quickly looked away, fiddling with the noodles as she served them in two binto boxes, then set them on the table; where she sat quietly avoiding his gaze.

Once they ate, Allen convinced Road into watching a movie with him. She didn't see any harm in it, until it started. Then she found herself locking herself in her room, refusing to speak to Allen for the rest of the night. He snickered and pulled the porno out of the DVD player and went to his room. She made it way, too, damn easy to bug her. Hewas going to enjoy these two weeks even if it's the last thing he ever does.

...

In the morning, Road walked with Allen towards the school, she had a plan to ditch him once the bell rings for class and head straight to the library, where Kanda and Alma are always at for their first period, which is open for them. As they walked, Allen watched Road carefully, staring at her ass most of the time, but smiling as she would look back and blush brightly. "Allen! Stop staring at my butt! My head is up here!" She would shout annoyed, which made him laugh quietly. He was going to try his hardest to turn her into a bad girl, if it's the last thing he did. Because face it, when she was at the party, all eyes were on her; only her.

As they walked into the school, Road managed to slip away from Allen as he walked over to his group of friends and her to her locker. She knew the school inside out, saying she was allowed to walk arouund because she was a perfect student. She grabbed her bags and slipped out through the back door just to run straight into Lavi, who was grinning.

"Where do you plan on going, princess?" He asked placing his hands on her waist, as she looked at him with wide eyes. She should have seen this coming, because Lavi had been watching her quietly. He was also one of the smartest kids in the school, it was almost supernatural how he could remember EVERYTHING. Road pulled back and stepped away from him quickly and took off running towards the front of the school. He rolled his eyes annoyed and shouted after her. "Do you want the school to know!"

Road stopped right in her tracts and looked back at him, eyes wider than before. "P-Please don't tell, L-Lavi!" She begged forcing herself to walk back to him. She realized her slip up and corrected herself. "I-I mean M-Master.." Sadly enough, he hadn't missed her slip up and smirked.

"Knees. Now." He undid his pants and pulled his throbbing member out for her as she got to her knees. She didn't want it to get around the school what had happened, but she really didn't want to do this. She just sighed and slowly began sucking on his cock, roughly and at a pace that made him go mad. He pushed her head up and down starting to thrust into her mouth, making her want to gag. The bell would ring any second, and the thrill of being caught turned Lavi on more as he yanked her panties down and pinned her to the wall, pulling his length out of her mouth.

He quickly started thrusting harshly into her, making her yelp but moan in pleasure. She closed her eyes tight just accepting it at the moment, she couldn't be caught or she would be a goner. Lavi pinned her ams to the wall thrusting deeper and harder, she winced and felt herself already tightening up. He was throbbing so much that he coudln't stand it and shot his cum deep inside her before pulling out quickly. He pecked her lips while zipping his pants up. "Tongiht, come to my house, got it? We'll be playing there for about an hour." He grinned and ran into class just as the bell rang, leaving a gasping mess of a girl behind him.

...

Allen watched Lavi walk into class wearing a huge smirk on his face, not missing the stain on his pants he tried to cover. He grit his teeth knowing what had happened. Why did he care so much about Road? It's not like he liked her, right? Right?

Whenever he thought about the petite girl, his heart would slowly start racing and he found it nearly impossible not to smile around her. Especially when her face would blush a bright red or the way her face scrunched up when he would hit her sweet spot. _'What are you thinking Allen?! Stop thinking of her that way! You can't love her!' _came a small voice from in his head. But, now that he thought about it, he couldn't fight what he knew was happening.

Allen Walker, the bad boy, was falling in love with Road Camelot, the goody goody. And what's worse, she was being forced into being a sex slave to his best friend. Well, he knew that he would put an end to that sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, rather than later..


	5. Chapter 5

A small bell chimed as Road entered the library, who was getting stares. It's not everyday you would see a Freshman from a high in high school wandering around town during first period. She smiled walking around, looking for a book to read while she waited for Kanda and Alma to show up. She was praying to God that Allen hadn't noticed her absence, but her prayers were smashed as she saw the white headed bad boy's head bobbing through the doors of the library.

"You have to be kidding me..." He was making it his job to annoy the shit out of her. Road normally doesn't get pissed, but Allen was making it hard to control herself. She snuck her way to the womens' bathroom, what was she supposed to do now? She peaked her head out and saw Allen sitting with a laptop in his lap right by the door. He could easily cut class, Mr. Mikk didn't care. But if she were to be caught, she would be in detention for a week which would get in her SO much trouble.

After about ten minutes, she sighed and faced the fact that she had to walk out. She gathered up the needed courage and walked out to Allen. "Guten Tag, Allen." Road decided she would use the excuse of practing for her second language test, which she was taking German, same with Allen. He looked up with a very unpleasant frown on his face.

"Road, where were you at the beginning of class?" He looked her up and down, notcing the stain on her skirt, which caused his frown to become a very nerve-racking glare. He let out a low his as his eyes flashed a bright red. Road saw this and her eyes widened.

"I-I.. I was practicing f-for German, A-Allen.. I'm s-sorry." She couldn't stop stuttering as he looked at her with his red eyes. No one else seemed to notice the fact she was nearly shaking out of her skin. As Allen saw this, his demenor softened and his eyes returned to the hazel they were origanally. He let out a small sigh and grabbed her arm, lightly tugging her out the entrance of the library. "W-Where are we going?" Road asked staring up at him, still confused on one he had come to see her. It was so unlike him.

*Twenty Minutes Prior, in the Classroom*

"Has anyone seen Miss Camelot this morning?" Mr. Mikk asked the classroom as he was taking role. Not once has Road been absent, so that concerned Tyki. Tyki knew that he shouldn't pick favorites when it came to students, but something about Road.. He liked. She drew him towards her, like she did most people. He also knew it was strictly taboo for a teacher to have or show any affection towards his students, so he kept it all a secret.

He looked up seeing Lavi shift in hisseat at the mere mention of Road's name. Normally, that wouldn't bother him, but her had noticed that most of the kids he would invite to join him after class to a fun game called, _"Detention"_, were mostly absent or keeping to themselves. He also notice the fact that Allen Walker was missing from his seat, when he was there only seconds ago. Tyki rubbed his temples in slight annoyance. He began to write down and mark who was there or absent when someone knocked on the door.

The whole class went silent as he walked over to see the principle, Mr. Mellinium, who asked to speak to Tyki alone. As he stepped out of the room, everyone stared to chitter chatter amongst themselves. Lavi looked around the class and to his surprise saw that Allen wasn't there. He also noticed that the window was slightly cracked open, so he figured he had just went through it. That's something he had taught Allen.

Lavi thought about what had happened outside as a smirk danced onto his lips. He was going to show her how a real "man" is tonight. He already had planned on what they would do. The only thing he needed was to give her his address, but he could stop by her house later. Or during lunch; when no one would be around so they would be alone. Lenalee spotted Lavi in deep thought, and walked over tapping on his head.

"Laaavviiii! How was the party?" A small Chestire smirk grew on her face as he blushed lightly and chuckled. He had already told her what happened, but she liked to make a big deal of things. Especially in class. So, he retold the story to her, knowing few people would hear them. Like it or not, soon it would be going around the school that the good girl, hadn't been so good after all.

...


	6. Chapter 6

After Allen had walked her home, she agreed she wouldn't go out without him. _'What an odd thing to ask.. But oh well..'_ She thought to herself as she sat on the couch. Road felt so dirty from everything lately, and her body was stiff. She slowly wrote out a plan or excuse for the next ten days at school, a.k.a, the next two weeks. She wasn't going to go if that pervert was there and Allen was watching her. It was bad enough that he was in HER house for two weeks. _'I mean, how could my parents choose HIM of all people to watch me?' _She kept asking herself.

Road knew Allen's secret. It surprised her it took her a while to notice. With how dark he was at times, his secluded trouble making friends, his unnatural sexiness; yes she wasn't afraid to admit the fact he's hot, his gothic and scene drags; although that could be a phase.. But what stood out, were the very real fangs he had used to bite her at the party. Allen SCARED Road, but she couldn't tell him that. Hell, he could probably tell by himself she wasa terrified of him.

Allen was sitting upstairs in the spare room chilling and on Facebook. He had Marilyn Manson's _"The Nobodies" _blasting out of his stereo, something he made sure he brought with him. He changed into a black pair of skinny jeans that had rips on the knees; he decided that he would put on a white, long sleeved undershirt and a black vest.

As he bounced down the stairs, the next song playing on his iPod blasted and lingered down the hallway, following him into the living room; where a tired, exhausted Road was lounged across the floor in pajamas that consisted of booty shorts and a tank top. The thought that she owned anything like that stopped Allen in mid-stride as he took her in. She had her usually flat, dark purple hair up in two tiny pig tails, he tanktop was a dark, blood red and her shorts were black as night. He long, slender, pale legs contrasted with the dark brown, cold wooden floors.

She had her back to him, but she could feel his stare burn into her sides. She felt like someone was undressing her in their minds. After a few breif moments, she looked up with her pencil in her mouth while quirking an eyebrow at him. Road pulled the pencil out of her mouth, "Can I help you, or do you want to stare more?" She asked with a bitter edge to her voice.

Allen forced himself to rip his eyes away from the girl, and did it take effort. He had never seen this side of her; where she was bitter and stubborn, but it made her sexier. He cleared his throat before speaking . "What are your plans for tonight?" His gaze slowly returned to her body. He could practically hear her heart bonding and her taste the warmth of her fresh blood. It made his mouth water as his silver eyes turned into a light, crimson.

"I have to go to a friend's house for a few hours, why do you ask?" She asked nonchalantly, even though her body trembled with the small fear that was slowly building in the pit of her stomach. "But, Allen.. I wanted to talk to you.." She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, and even thought she could try, she didn't want to waste her breath. Something in her mind triggered, and even though she was the same, she wasn't anything like the girl she had been last week. Road Camelot wasn't pure, innocent, whole.. She was filthy, a slut, and to top it off; someone's slave.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat across from her, smiling politely, showing a side Road had never seen before. _'I didn't know the pretty boy knew how to be polite..'_ she thought to herself as she propt herself up on her elbows. "What do you need?" He smiled, closing his eyes as he cocked his head to the side slightly.

Road soon realized her voice was caught in her throat. _'How can I ask him now? I need to chew him out, but I also need to know where Lavi lived..' _She sighed, rubbing her head. "Do you know where Lavi lives by any chance? Mr. Mikk assigned me as his... Tutor.." She said as her voice slightly wavered as she spit the lie out her mouth.

Staring at her, he scooted closer, not taking his eyes off her. He bright her to his lap, holding her close to him as he stroked her hair. This caused Road to gasp in shock. What the hell was Allen doing? He was the _bad _boy! He laid his head on her's, not letting her loose from his grip. Her heart started to pound at their closeness, she was praying in her head that he wouldn't hear.

"Road... Tell me the truth... I know that's not why you're going. Why let him take advantage of you? Is it because you're weak, or is it because you're scared?" He asked n a harsh, yet soft voice. It took her by surprise, making her freeze in his arms. She never knew someone besides Kanda or Alma cared for her. Although, knowing the bad boy, it could just be a charade. But something with the way he held her to him, she could hear the pounding of his heart, the warmth of his skin. Just the closeness was enough to make her crumble into peces in front of this boy.

"A-Allen.." Tears started to slide her pale, porcelain skin as she hugged him tight. She explained to him what he already knew, falling apart iin his arms. "A-And now.. Now if I d-don't go... The whole school will know!" She grabbed his vest and squeezed it tight as she cried into his chest. He softly stroked her hair, shushing and calming her with a gentle voice. Allen kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Road, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you, that it will not get around the school. And so what if it does, they have no proof. It'll be just another rumor." He lifted her tear streaked face up to look at him, gently holding her chin in his hand. The look in her eyes showed that of someone who had been used. She felt worthless and dirty. She had the most important thing taken away from her. Road felt herself leaning up slowly as she looked into Allen's soft, warm and welcoming silver eyes. He himself, blushed lightly as he moved a few strands of her hair away with his thumb, looking into her dark, yet bright, purple eyes.

Slowly, they inched towards each other. Their lips just centimeters away from each other when a soft knock came from the door. Road quickly bulled back, blushing intensely as she go up and walked to the door. Peeking through the peep-hole, she gasped and opened the door quickly. "I-It's you!" A huge smile formed on her lips as she attacked the person standing on her porch...

**A/N: OHHHHHHHHH! Cliff hanger :3  
I'll try to post 2 new chapters every other day or so. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

Road was standing there hugging her best friend since she was born on the porch. "Morgan! I thought I would never see you again!" She smiled wide, looking her friend over. Morgan had dirty dish water blonde hair that came just to her shoulders. Her hazel eyes gleamed behind her glasses, whch fit perfectly on her small nose. She looked like a big goof. Only, she was Road's best friend. Road squeezed Morgan into a tight hug, causing the girls to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Well, my dad moved back for a few months because of his job. So you're stuck with me!" Morgan said, giggling as she hugged the small purple haired girl.

Allen, hearing all the commotion, walked over to the door, leaning his arm up on the frame as he looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow. "Care to tell me who this little lady is, Road?" He asked as he looked over Morgan's figure and outfit. Her hair was in a slightly curled down do, her skinny jeans were actually kind of loose and she wore a bright orange shirt, with Nyan cat on it. She blushed lightly as she looked at Road, raising her eye brow.

Road smiled as she finally let her friend go. "Allen, this is Morgan. Morgan, this is Allen.. My babysitter.." She blushed rubbing her head nervously as Allen wrapped his arms around her waist, gazing at Morgan. Morgan just simply giggled and looked at the two.

"Babysitter, aye? I see how it is. You get a sexy, drop dead gorgeous boy friend and don't even tell me!" Morgan put her hand over her heart as if she head been insulted, but her smirk reassured Road that she was only joking. Road on the other hand, was wishing the floor beneath her would melt and she would be gone forever. She was at least fifty shades of red as Allen kissed her neck and grinned.

"You didn't tell your best friend about me? Now I feel hurt, Kitty." He said winking at her. The nickname given to her made her blush even darker as Morgan walked passed them, walking into the house. "Calm down you two, you still have company." She smiled looking back at her.

"Road! Miranda wants you to stop by and see her sometime; she says she's missing her sweet little sister she never had." Morgan said sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Raod smiled and nodded, sitting on a chair in front of her. Allen had gone up to his room so the girls could catch up. Road decided she would just blow Lavi off, she had her best friend to deal with.

"I will. Tell me though! How was it living in New York for two years?" She asked the short girl in front of her. Morgan's eyes lit up with amusement. The girls talked for hours; going over all details of Morgan's latest break up with a boy name Jesse, how Road had ditched school for the first time today. It was nonstop gossip for the two until the phone rang.

Road was still laughing as she answered the phone, "Shh! Morgan don't say that! Hello?" She asked into the phone, letting her giggles slowly subside. _"Hello! Sweetheart? It's daddy! How's everything going? Are you behaving for that young, sweet babysitter of yours? He is quite the gentleman, if you ask me." _Her father's voice filled her ears as she smiled and laughed into the phone. "Yes, daddy. Everything's fine. We're doing alright. But guess what! Morgan came back! Can she pleeeeease, pretty please stay the night?" She asked into the phone.

_"Morgan's in town? Well of course! She's always welcomed into our home!"_

Road squealed happily and thanked her dad, making sure to repeat it over and over so he knew how happy she had been to have her best friend; her sister almost, stay the night. Her adoptive dad really did spoil her.

Twenty minutes later, Road finally clicked the "end" button and sat the phone down. "Sorry 'bout that, Morgan. Duty calls. Or in this case, _daddy_ calls." The girls started to laugh and crack jokes when Allen waked into the kitchen, asking them what was for dinner.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I would like to eat something within this century." He said as he sat down next to Road. The girl's looked at each other and grinned. "I know exactly what we should do for dinner!" Road said beginning to giggle. When Morgan was around, she was like a whole other person, Allen had never seen her like this. He liked it. A lot.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Morgan asked her, which she replied with a huge nod. "Let'd go karaoking!" The shouted in unison, leaning on each other as they grinned at Allen; who was wearing a small smirk. He pulled out his cellphone and put it to his ear, winking at the girls. "I'll invite some friends, then it will be a _real _party."

Not even an hour later, they all walked into the local pub, which Allen had been really good friends with the owner for a while, so he let them throw a little celebration there. Road was wearing an almost matching outfit to Morgan's, the only real difference was the colors and shoes. They had each put on black short-shorts, that came to their mid thighs. Road wore a purple studded belt that hang loosely around her waist, Morgan with a red cheetah print version. Their shirts went together, the little Noah's being black and with bold purple letters that said, "I'm with this bitch." Morgan's had blood red lettering that said, "I claim that bitch." Their shows are what stood out the most though. Morgan wore knee high red converse, Road wearing simple black Mary Janes, with little purple bows.

As they waked over to where everyone was sitting, everyone's mouth dropped at the sight of the two. Allen had his hand around Road's waist, causing her to blush and look away. Even though he hadn't asked her out or anything, he was making seem as if that's exactly wha had happened. The people that were there were: Lenalee, Krory, the twins, Lulubell, and sadly.. Lavi. Although, Road had noticed that his eyes weren't on her, but checking out her best friend, who seemed to be doing the same thing. She took a step closer towards Allen, too scared to walk any closer. Allen felt her tense up and looked between her and Lavi; who had his eyes glued on her now. He also knew what had happened.

Lenalee could feel the tention coming between the three and slid in to save the day. "Let's start! Who wants to go first?" Morgan shot her hand up with a grin, looking at Road. "Me and Road have a duet we wanna do!" Lenalee raised an eyebrow but giggled. "Go ahead. Knock 'em dead!"

The two matching friends walked up onto the stage, both a little jittery, but smirking at each other. They grabbed two microphones and grabbed each other's hands as the beginning to the song began. Road looked at Morgan nervously before turning to their "friends" and sang the first line.

"I know a place.. Where the grass is really greener." She stepped to the side as Morgan took a step forward smiling at Road.

"Warm, wet and wild. There must be something in the water." Morgan blushed and almost giggled as Road leaned against the center pole that was on the stage, with her foot on it to prop her up.

"Sippin' gin and juice, layin' underneath the palm trees." Road put her hand on her hip and winked at Allen.

_Undone._

"The boys break ther necks. Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek" Morgan sang as she leaned on Road as they sung together. "At us." They clasped hands quickly and Morgan pulled Road away from the pole with grace as Road sang while walking along the stage.

"You could travel the world; but nothing comes close to the golden coast."

Morgan popped up beside her as the leane don eachother's back. "Once you pary with us you'll be fallen in love."

The girls grabbed each other's free arms and sang the chorus together as they danced against each other. "California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top." Road grabbed Morgan's hips as she moved them in a small circle, winning a few whistles from the boys. "Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle." Morgan fanned Road as she striked a pose making them come close to giggles.

"California girls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock. West-coast represent, now put your hands up!" The girls each sung a hand up and brought them down and placed them on their hips with a sassy jerk.

Road spun around on the pole slowly, "Sex on the beach, we've got white sand in our stilettos." she slid down the pole and sat looking at everyone with a wide grin. Morgan yanked her up, where she landed on top of her on the floor, causing them to giggle quietly as everyone whistled or giggled. Morgan sang the next line smirking. "We freak in my jeep. Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo." Then it was Morgn's turn to be pinned down.

"You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast." She moved her hand down Morgan's hip, hearing the boys starting to whistle and cheer them on. "Once you party with us; you'll be fallin' in love!" She yanked her best friend up as they headed towards the stairs down, Road walking backwards and Morgan walking in front of her.

"California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle." They sung the chorus grinding up on each other. "California girls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock. West-coast represent now put your hands up!" They pulled each other close as Snoop Dogg's part came on and Morgan ended up rapping most of it, Road chiming in at the moments Katy Perry originally sang.

They repeated the chorus part and ended face to face with each other, panting for air as everyone clapped in amusement. Allen jumped on stage with a huge grin as the two girls sat again, giggling and laughing with Lenalee, and surprisingly Lulubell. The twins kept gawking until they heard the beggining music of _"This is Halloween" _by Marilyn Manson start. Everyone looked up at the stage as Allen and Lavi stood up there with huge, ear splitting grins.

"Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see; this, our town of Halloween." Allen started in a freaky voice, causing the girls to shiver.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night." Lavi said in an organ pinching tone.  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright." Allen replied his verse with an insane cackle.

"It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween." They sung together.

Allen jumped off the stage as the lights went out, only the music was still playing. Everyone gasped, then one light came on over them, right above their table. Allen was standng beside Road; Lavi next to Morgan. The girls' eyes were wide in fright as they began to sing once again.

"I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red." Allen's eyes flashed red for a second, long enough only Road saw them and she gasped.

"I am the one hiding under yours stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." Lavi grinned as he blew in Morgan's ear, causing her to shiver.

The boys stepped right in front of them, with their arms linked together as they bent down into the scared girl's faces. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"

Allen's voice got really high and quiet as he leaned in, breathing on Road's neck. "In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song." She shivered and moved her head away.

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" Lavi nipped her neck, making Morgan almost fall out of her chair.

"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream! This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green. Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine." They sang in soft, creepy voices as they walked around the girls as the lights went out once again. "Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night! Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween."

When a single light lit the stage, only Lavi was up there singing, with a creppy, twisted grin. "I am the clown with the tear away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace.I am the who when you call, who's there?" He winked as Road felt something move along her neck making her scream and jump out of her seat.

Allen stood behind her with bright red eyes, her own eyes widening in horror. "I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~." He grinned at her, showing his sharp fangs. Road heard Morgan gasp in fright and quickly turned to see what had happened on the stage, to see only an empty stool.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. Halloween, Halloween!" Morgan let out a scream when Lavi appeared right behind her, it seemed as if everyone but the four had disappeared.

Allen pulled Road close to him, lifting her neck at an angle so he could lick it. "Tender lumplings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween." He winked and spun her away, making her fall back in her chair in a daze of confusion.

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" Lavi had Morgan pulled up to him, her eyes wide in fear as she looked at him. "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee; make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't you please make way for a very special guy?" He kissed her neck before stepping back and letting her go, also causing her to trip and fall into the chair beside Road. The two girls held each other as Lavi let out a creepy, spine tingly cackle.

"Our man jack is king of the Pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!" The boys sung in chorus, stepping closer to the trembling girls. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" They each lifted one of their chins and smirked, Allen shwing a fang, but Lavi showing something terrifying in his eye.

"In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song. La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la!La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, whoo!" They each grabbed a girl and screamed the last part, causing the girls to let out screams themselves. Then the lights flashed on, everyone was laughing as the girls went from ghost white, to tomato red.

Lenalee bounced over. "That was fantastic! Allen, you're contacts and fake fangs were cool! Lavi, you can really scare a girl." She didn't hear Morgan mutter the words _"I'll say."_ She bounced her hair back and smiled grabbing the microphone. "My turn!" She ran onto the stage and began to sing _"If I Die Young" _by The Band Perry.

It was beautiful, none to say the least. The way her voice carried the note at the end, was just... Breath taking. She never knew these people could have such talents. After about ten minutes of chitter-chatter between Lenalee, Lavi, Morgan, and Lulubell; Road and Allen were shoved on the stage.

Morgan bounced onto the stage after them, giggling as she handed them each a microphone. "Alright, you two. We decided you two would make the _perrrrfect_ duet for this song." She pressed the play button as the music started to play, both their eyes widening as Allen began to sing the first note softly...

**A/N: Ohhhhh.. What song are they singing?! :O  
You'll just have to wait to find out. *cackles evilly***


	8. Chapter 8

"White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste." Allen sang softly as he looked down at Road, who was blushing lightly as he sang to her. "Light's gone, day's end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men.." He took a step closer to her as she backed up a step, blushing darker as his hand drew to her cheek.

She brought the microphone to her lips as she sang quietly, looking up at him, seeing he was following her every step slowly. "And they say she's in the Class A Team. Stuck in her daydream; been this way since 18. But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling like pastries." They sung a perfect harmony and everyone was quietly watching them.

"And they scream; the worst things in life come free to us. Cause we're just under the upperhand. We go mad for a couple grams." Allen grabbed her arm and gently pulled her close to him, causing her to blush darkly as she sang the next line by herself. "And she don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, or sells love to another man."

She looked up at him smiling as he sang quietly into her ear while she blushed intensley, causing her voice to tremble. "It's too cold outside, for angels to fly. Angels to fly~." Road ran her lips across his cheek as she sang softly onto his ear now. "Ripped gloves, raincoat. Tried to swim and stay afloat. Dry house, wet clothes; loose change, bank notes. Weary-eyed, dry throat, cool girl, no phone." Allen looked at her as he leaned his forehead on hers singing only to her.

"And they scream, the worst things in life come free to us. Cause we're just under the upperhand. We go mad for a couple grams, and she don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland or sells love to another man." She smiled and took a step away from him, looking at everyone. She saw Morgan on Lavi's lap; both of them smiling at the two on the stage. By the end of the song, Allen was holding Road in his arms, as he sang the last couple of lines, "It's too cold, for angels to fly.. Angels to fly. To fly, fly.. Or angels to die..," his lips simmed slowly above her own and she pulled him the last few needed centimeters as their lips slowly and gently collided with each other's.

Everyone stood up clapping, whistling being heard from Lavi, and cheered. The two pulled apart, both blushing as they walked off the stage. Road went and sat with Morgan, who was getting cozy with Lavi, which caused her to secretly dig her nails into her arm. She was happy for her friend, yes, but she wasn't happy with the fact that out of everyone to pick to like, she chooses HIM.

The twins, Lulubell, and Krory all sang really weird songs, songs that Road had never heard of. She kept catching Allen looking at her, and when they would meet eyes, she would look away quickly, blushing darkly. Soon they were kicked out, and it turned out to be around one in the morning. "Lavi!" Road shouted as everyone began to split different ways. "Do you want to spend the night tonight? I mean, I have a friend over, Allen should have one, too." They were the only ones in the alley, Morgan and Allen talking as they walked to the mini market to get stuff before it closed. Road stepped away from him, looking at her watch. Allen and Morgan would be back within ten minutes.

Lavi raised his eye at her as he stepped closer, pinning her to the wall by pressing his chest against hers. "Are you sure it's for Allen? Because I would be more than happy to play with you and Morgan, if that's what you mean." Road's mouth almost hit the floor with how much it dropped when he said that. She's had enough of his games and all she heard was the loud _SMACK_ her hand made as it collided with his cheek. Lavi tood there frozen, hell, they were both frozen in shock. She had just slapped one of the people she feared most, she was fucked. His shocked demener quickly and faded into a very pissed off asshole.

It happened in a blink; one second Road had her back against the wall, and in the next she had her chest pushed against it and had Lavi literally _spanking _her. She yelped and squirmed, hoping Allen would appear and beat the shit out of him. He spanked her harder as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Listen up, skank. I'm your master, I'm the only one that does the spanking around here." He spanked her hard enough that she let out a loud squeak and then he covered her mouth. "If you _ever_ do that again, I'll make sure you regret it? Got it, whore?" He let her go when he heard Allen's voice near by. Road ran a few feet from Lavi, looking at him with wide eyes filling up with tears. She nodded once and fixed her composture, forcing a smile and quickly wiped her eyes as Allen and Morgan turned down the alley way.

"Do you h-have what we need?" Road asked with a fake, super happy laugh to cover her stuttering. Allen smiled and kissed her cheek, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Morgan ran and jumped on Lavi's back, giggling when he held her up higher and spun in a circle. They both fell on the ground laughing. "Of course we do! Is Lavi spending the night?" Allen asked smiling at his friends, and now, his girlfriend. Road nodded and looked at Lavi, who gave her an amused smile helping Morgan of the ground.

"Let's head back to Road's house. This alley is giving me the creeps!" Morgan said walking over to her best friend. Road nodded again and pulled her cell phone out, posing with Morgan and _click_; they took a picture. When they looked at it, they burst out giggling, seeing the boys in the background making weird faces. As Lavi passed Road, he whispered so only she could hear, "You better hope I don't catch you alone tonight.." She shivered, and Morgan asked what's wrong.

"Nothing... A breeze just blew by.."

...

They were all sprawled out in different ways all over the living room. Road was hanging upside down with her feet on the couch, well.. Allen's legs. He was laying like a fat cat, sprawled out on his back. Morgan was sitting on the coffee table doing some spazzy dance thing that was making everyone laugh their asses off. Lavi was on the love seat with his feet hanging over the end. Road started to get light headed and flipped herself over, landing right on top of Morgan, making both of the girls fall off the coffee table. They landed right on top of Lavi, both of them elbowing him in the crotch. He let out a loud yelp and his face went red. "Th-that's cool.. D-Didn't want k-kids in the first p-place.." He stuttered holding onto his crotch. The girls got up quickly, not being able to hold back their laughing, even Allen was chuckling.

Lavi glared at them all and yawned. Looking at the clock, they could tell it was only two in the morning. "How about a game of truth or dare?" He siad wiggling his eyebrows. They all smiled and nodded, "Yay!" The girls squealed as everyone moved the chairs and couch and the table back. They sat in a circle; going Allen, Road, Morgan, Lavi. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Allen asked looking around the small circle.

Morgan's hand shot her hand up, giggling as Allen nodded. She turned straight to Road. "Road! Truth or dare?" She asked over excitedly. Road scooted slightly more towards Allen, terrified of what her best friend was thinking. Morgan's hazel eyes were lit up like a five yea old on the fourth of July. She rubbed her face, looking at her. "Come on, chiken! Just chooooose!" Morgan asked impatiently, nearly hopping out of her skin.

"Alright, alright.. I choose.. Dare." Road said slowly, raising her eyebrow at Morgan. Morgan's smile turned to the most evil grin she had ever seen in her life. "No! No wait! I want truth!" She through out at last minute.

"Too late! Can't change now!" Allen said, chuckling quietly and shook his head. "Give the chicken her dare, Morgan." Lavi said elbowing Allen lightly as they all grinned, looking at Road.

"Alright, Rooooooad." Morgan said, purring out her name. Road gulped and stared at her, concerned for her life. "I dare you to..."

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger! You can all hate me. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

"I dare you to take your shirt off and sit on Allen's lap the rest of the game!" Morgan yelled at her friend. Road's mouth was on the ground, staring at her, her face slowly becoming the brightest red anyone had ever seen.

"Y-You want me to do WHAT?!" She screamed at her, her voice almost breaking as she looked between them all. Allen had a grin plastered to his face, Lavi couldn't stop smirking as he looked at her. Morgan nodded with her grin widening. "You heard me. Take the shirt off and sit in Allen's lap, or you have to take a piece of clothing off. You know the rules." She placed her hands on her hips, giving her best friend a triumph look.

Road's eye was twitching as she slowly pulled her black t-shirt off and crawled onto his lap, sitting there in a dark purple, lacey bra and short shorts. "I swear to god you will pay for this, you ass." She gave Morgan a death glare, which her friend returned with a cackle and smirk. "Alright than.." She looked around and stared at Lavi. "Lavi, truth or dare?"

Lavi's grin couldn't have grown any more, if it did, his face would be ripped in half. "My, my, my.. Why ask? Dare of course." Road flashed an evil grin. "I dare you to come over here and kiss Allen." Both boys froze and stared at her, with gaping mouths. "WHAT?!" They screamed in unison. Morgan and Road sat there giggling, "Come on, do it!" Morgan said, pushing on him. Lavi crawled over to Allen as Road scooted off for a second. The guys stared at each other awkwardly. "D-Do we have to?" Allen asked, looking at Road, who just nodded with a grin.

Allen and Lavi slowly moved closer, and Road and Morgan pulled their cellphones out. Just as the two guys' mouth touched for a small kiss, they snapped their cameras, two flashes filling the room. They boys pulled back and glared. "Delete those!" Road got up running towards the stairs as Morgan ran towards the stairs to the basement. "Gotta catch us first!" They screamed. Lavi and Allen stood up and ran after them; Allen chasing Road up the stairs, Lavi running into the basement.

"Give me the damn camera, Morgan!" Lavi shouted as he tackled her to the floor. She squirmed shaking her head, giggling harder as she slid it in her panties. "Never!" Morgan screamed laughing. Lavi was dead serious though, soon he smirked. "You know, I like this position." Morgan froze and looked up at him, blushing bright red. "Maybe this would look sexier on a bed or maybe that pool table over there.. All you have to do is.. Give. Me. The. Cellphone." He looked down at her, then to her pants. She shook her head and squirmed out from under him, taking off running again. "No way! This is to gorgeous!"

Allen panted as he chased the cackling girl, she would disappear into rooms and appear in others, confusing him. He soon caught on that there were doors in each room that led into the rooms beside it. So he secretly hid behind a door, and when Road ran through, he tackled her onto a bed, making the little girl blush darkly and look up at him. "Road, give me the camera!" He reached up to grab it, but she stretched her hand above her head in an effort to keep it out of reach. "No! I want to keep it!" She squirmed around and he pinned her arms down on the bed, flashing his fangs as his eyes turned dark red. Road automatically froze and dropped the phone off the bed, staring up at him in fear. "Good, now let's do something fun.." He whispered as he kissed up her neck, making her shiver.

Morgan was hiding under the pool table, holding back giggles as she sent the picture to her Facebook so it wouldn't be lost. Once that was done, she deleted it and continued to hide there. She felt a hand on her hips and someone kissing her neck from behind her, causing her to gasp and turn around. Somehow, right behind her, was Lavi; whose eyes were a dark green instead of a light shade. "I see you deleted the picture... That gives us time to play." He pulled her up and pinned her on the edge of the pool table, rubbing her inner thigh, hearing a small moan escape her lips. "L-Lavi.." Morgan closed her eyes, taking her glasses off and tossing them to the side. She pulled his face closer to her's and made their lips crash together.

Lavi placed his hands on her waist and leaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled back in forth for dominance, he won easily and explored her mouth, causing her to moan quietly. The smirk on his face grew as he ran a hand up her side; slipping it up her shirt and under her bra, softly cupping her breast in hi hand. Morgan gasped quietly as he gently teased her nipple, pinching it a little here and there until it was perky. Soon her shirt and bra were on the floor and Morgan had her back on the table, Lavi hovering over her as he sucked on her nipple, playing with her other one; pinching and squeeziing, causing her moans to become louder.

Allen softly bit into her neck, causing Road to shudder and yelp. His hands slowly skimmed down her body to the buttons of her shorts. In one swift moment she laid in nothing but her bra and panties underneath him. He rubbed his hand against her mound softly as he slowly pushed his fangs in deeper. She gasped out of shock, but also in pain. The throbbing desire she felt for him was starting to build up and it took all her self control not to take over this situation. He ripped her black, striped knickers off her and gently thrusted a finger up into her. She moaned and caressed his head against her neck.

His grin grew as he began to pump the finger inside her; in and out at a teasingly, torturously slow pace. Allen had a squirming Road underneath him. That ache of desire she felt towards him took control of her and she rolled over on top of him. He pulled his fangs out and licked up the trail of blood down her neck. Looking up at her flushed face, he reached up and yanked her bra off with enough force, it snapped; making her giggle. His finger still being inside her made her go mad with lust, and now, she had a second one thrusted up into her as he moved his thumb in slowly, hard circles over her clit.

Morgan pulled on Lavi's shirt, breaking their steamy make out session long enough to tug it off, over his head. She checked his chest out, running her hand down his smooth skin, causing her smirk to grow. He slowly kissed down her neck leaving small hickeys here and there. He yanked her shorts off making her blush intensly. He kissed down her flat stomach to the top of her panties. Morgan looked down at him, her face bright red as she slowly slid her panties off. Lavi's smirk was nearly ear splitting as he watched her do so.

He took her hips in his hand and lifted them up over his shoulders, bring her damp womanhood to his face. Her blush deepened as she leaned her head back; feeling his wet, hot mouth claspe around her clit, causing her to gasp. He slowly tickled it with the tip of his tongue, moving it in a way that left her squirming for more from the throbbing of pleasure. "L-Lavi! Don't t-tease!" She whined moving her hips, moaning when he shoved his tongue deep inside her pussy. "Nnnngh!"

Allen pumped his fingers inher deeper, adding a third, then a fourth. Road was in pure bliss, calling out his name in quick, breathless, moans. "I want y-you, Allen.." She said through her gritted teeth. His smirked turned into a grin as he slid his pants off and threw them to the side. He grabbed her hips and brought her to him, sitting up as he pulled her to his lap, thrusting into her roughly. Her eyes widened and she leaned her head back moaning. He kept a firm grip of her waist, lifting her up and letting her slam back down without any warning.

She soon was moaning his name and rode him in a fast pace. He could feel her start to tighten up around his thick, throbbing cock as he impaled her deeper. "R-Road... Move just.. Like that.." He said when Road started to move her hips in a circular motion when she came down. This would send pleasure up his spine, causing him to hiss out a groan and her breathing to spike up. Allen kept lifting her up, then forcing her back down hard onto his errection, making the small girl shout out or squeal as she shook with pleasure.

Morgan was moaning so loud, Lavi had to cover her mouth when she came the first time. She let out loud whimpers when he would nibble on her hard clit. She soon was on her knees in front of the pool table, having Lavi sitting right in front of her. She licked up his hard, throbbing shaft; making the tall boy lean his head back and grit his teeth to fight the rising moans. She took his dick into her mouth, sucking on it slowly at first, but soon she had started to gain momentum and speed.

It surprised him and the harder she sucked, the more that bubbling, hot, tip of the ice cream cone goodness filled him. He couldn't warn her before he shot his load of hot, wet cum down her throat. To his surprise, and to hers as well, she swallowed it all. When Morgan came up, Lavi pinned her to the pool table once agan. Not giving any warning, he shoved hmself all the way into her, not giving the small girl a chance to tell hm other wise. Not that she would, from the way she yelped in pain but soon started to move her hips with each of his rough, breath taking; literally, thrusts.

Road's high pitched cries soon turned into almost non-existant pleads of pleasure. She was in so much ecstasy, that she couldn't stop from screaming at the top of her lungs when Allen hit her special sweet spot. Allen would thrusts as hard as he could, at just the right angle, and then would slowl down just to tease her. "P-Please Allen! Don't t-tease me like this!" She cried, pleasingly. He smirked and pushed her onto her back, hovering over her as he pounded hard, rough, and deeply into her. The girl under him shook and screamed, making Allen lose his self control.

He grabbed her with unhuman strength, causing her to yelp in pain. He was moving so fast that she couldn't breathe from the intense pleasure that corsed through her veins. Allen let out a loud, deep growl; making her shudder as she let out a loud scream, reaching her peak. "ALLEN!" She squealed as she slumped down, breathing hard and deep. Allen slowly thrusted inside her a few more, rough times. He let out a low hiss, then sighed as he laid beside her panting. She curled up to him, already asleep from the experience.

Lavi was pumping her deep with his throbbing cock. Morgan was moaning and holding onto him tight, making him smirk and nibble on her ear. She blushed darkly as she felt herself start to tighten around him, causing her to moan louder as she arched her back. He took this to his advantage and put her on her hands and knees, where he thrust roughly from behind. She cried out quietly as a shock of pleasure ran along her spine, making her shudder and arch her back more.

He tugged on her hair, groaning loudly as he felt himself cum deep inide her, causing her to blush a deep coral red. He thrusted a few more times until she reached her climax, feeling her shake underneath him as she screamed his name and dug her nails into the pool table. Morgan callapsed onto her side, panting as Lavi picked her up and made his way up to a bedroom; laying her down and curling up to her from behind.

Oh, were they going to be in a world of shock when they all woke up...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long upload guys.. My new laptop got smashed and a few days ago I found out someone close to me got murdered. But, I have four new chapters for you. ^-^"**

* * *

The yelling of a man filled Road's ears as she jerked herself out of bed. When she looked up, she yelped and covered her body with the sheet, turning a ghostly pale. Allen's eyes grew wide as he pulled the covers over his exposed torso. They were definitely not prepared for who was standing in front of them, with a dark scowl on his face  
"Road Camelot! You're in so much trouble you can't even imagine!" Sheryl stood by the head of the bed, his face turning fifty shades of red as he looked at his daughter and he white haired boy. He had just planned to stop by and check on everything then be on his way back to his business meeting in Paris. But now, oh no, Road was busted.  
The two teens sat there silently, too afraid to speak as Sheryl walked over and grabbed Road by the arm. "What has this filthy boy done to my sweet, innocent, little girl?! You two are to get dressed and meet me down stairs!" He demanded as he dragged Road by her arm to her own room. Them being in Allen's room, made Allen thankful. Allen quickly got up and threw some pants and a t-shirt on. Hustling his ass down the stairs, only to find a VERY ashamed and embarrassed looking Morgan and Lavi. When they looked up at the red-cheeked boy, they understood that they had been caught as well.  
Sheryl pulled Road into her room, slamming the door behind him. "Young lady! I know you're a smart, brilliant girl. But to sleep with a boy? You're only fifteen, Road!" he crossed his arms and took a very deep and calming breath. Road on the other hand, looked down ashamed. Here, her father was thinking this was her first time, when in reality, ut was far from.  
"I-I know, daddy.. But.. I didn't mean to upset you!" She felt warm, light as dew drops. tears roll down her cheek as she covered her face. Normally she would fake sobbing, but for once, these tears were real. They were full of shame, embarrassment, guilt, and fear. She had just gotten caught being naked in bed with a boy!  
Sheryl's demeanor softened as he hugged the spiked haired girl gently. "I'm sorry for over reacting, Road. But I don't want you to end up like your mother. She was pregnant with you at sixteen." He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears off her porcelain cheeks. "Get dressed and come down stairs. Allen, Lavi, Morgan, and you are having a 'special' talk with me and someone."  
Road nodded as her dad walked out. She pulled her hair back in a small bun and threw on a pair of sweats and a tight, long sleeved shirt. When she walked into the living room, she was taken off guard by a long, red haired man with a mask covering his right side of his face. This mystery man was sitting beside her father, so she figured it must have been someone from his work.  
Sheryl stood introducing the red head, "Cross, this is Road; my daughter. Road, this Marian Cross.. Allen's guardian." Road's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Cross stood and walked over to her.  
"So, you're the one sleeping with the Moyashi?


	11. Chapter 11

"Master!" Allen stood frowning as Road stood there in shock. 'This was his master? This womanizing jerk?!' She slowly narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, becoming slightly aggravated. Cross smirked noticing as well what she thought about him.  
"Apprentice, stay quiet. There's a beautiful young lady I asked a question," His smirk grew as Road glared at him, crossing her arms. Normally she's able to handle crued people like him, but something about him bothered her. Maybe it was the way his eyes had that gleam of joy knowing how she was tongue tied; or then again, it could be the fact that he stunk of whores. A small grin grew across Road's lips as she wrapped herself around Allen, taking EVERYONE in the room by surprise, especialy Allen and Sheryl.  
"I guess you can put it that way, all though from the looks of you.. You've slept with most of the women in this city." Sheryl stepped forward and grabbed Road by the arm, yanking her to sit beside Morgan, Allen ending up on the other side of Lavi. "Young lady! You do not speak to an adult with that form of attitude! Do you understand me?" He crossed his arms as he looked down at his daughter, who in return hung her head and sniffled. "I-I'm sorry, daddy.." Sheryl nearly fell to pieces and hugged her tight. "It's okay! I can't stay mad at my darling Road!" Everyone stared at the two as if they were from another planet, slowly scooting away a few inches.  
"Cross, sir.. Can I ask what you're doing here?" Morgan spoke up, blushing every time she would catch Lavi looking over at her. Cross looked at her and smirked, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "And who's this beautiful lady? Hm, another one spoiled by the carrot top beside you?" Lavi's mouth nearly hit the floor as he stared at the red headed ass in front of them. "Hey! Where do you get these ideas!?" He pulled Morgan from Cross and kept her close to him, making her blush crimson red. Cross smirked and stood. "Might as well talk now, Sheryl."  
Sheryl, finally letting his daughter go, nodded as he crossed his arms. "Alright, while I'm gone for the remaining week, Cross and I have decided on a game. If you all were irresponsible enough to have sex," his eye twitched looking at all four teenagers, "then you all will pay the consiquences. Starting now, you are all to not leave this house. We have stocked up on food for all of you for a month, although it'll only be a week. This coming week is Spring Break, so you won't miss any school. We have plenty of tiolet paper, tooth paste, garbage bags, etc. You may use the pool outback, though. The other rule is.. If you invite people over, you'll ALL be banned from my house, well, except you, Road. So, NO parties. NO leaving the house. NO inviting people over. NO drinking. NO sex. Understood?"  
All teenagers' mouths were practically on the floor by this point. They all stood up in unison and protested. "Dad! You can't make us stay in the house!" Road screamed at him. Allen was arguing with Cross, "This is inhumane!" Cross smirked and shrugged. "It was up to Sheryl." Lavi and Morgan were joining Road in her argument against this, although it seemed as if Sheryl had put his foot down on any discussion. He stood as Cross followed him towards the door, "You're one week starts now. And," he looked back with a dark look in his eyes, "I have ways of knowing if you left or not." He disappeared out the door with Cross, leaving all of the teenagers to look amongst each other.  
Road grit her teeth and smirked, looking at her friends. "Fine, we won't leave. But all the other rules will be broken." Lavi and Allen blinked, raising their eyebrows as Morgan smirked with her best friend. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Road?" She nodded and squealed as she and her best friend jumped up and down. "I love being bad!" The screamed together, making the boys smirk as they each picked up their own girl and dragged them outside, to the back yard. The girls screamed louder as they were thrown into the pool, gasping as the came up for air. The boys were laughing their asses off looking at them. "Nice bra, Road!" Allen shouted, causing her to blush bright red and coer herself. Morgan was cackling until Lavi made a smart ass remark. "I don't even think Morgan's wearing one!" Now was Road's turn to laugh as Morgan turned a thousand shades of red as she covered her chest.  
"Yeah, well at least we don't have raging boners right now!" She yelled at them, causing Road to fall back into the water in a fit od laughter. "Oh, God! My sides!" The girls laughed harder as the boys covered their crotches, avoiding their eye contact. Allen spoke up first, smirking as he slid his pants off, "We'll just have to fix them, won't we?" Both boys smirked and undressed completely, jumping into the water and swimming to them, sporting noticable hard ons. The girls blushed brightly as each them was pinned to the side of the pool. Lavi spoked this time, pulling Morgan's shirt off her and rubbing her perky nipples, "Have you ever had a foursome? I think it'll be fun to try." Morgan blushed darkly, moaning quietly at his touch.  
Road was giggling quietly as Allen pulled her sweats and pantines off her, rubbing her inner thigh. She blushed darker rubbing his length in the water. "I think it'll be fun. But not in a pool." The boys looked at each other and smirked slowly, getting out with a girl around each of their waists. They both smirked as they walked into the garage through the back door. "Fine, we'll do it in here. Now," Allen nibbles on Road's neck, causing her to moan queitly, "Road, on your hands and knees between Morgan's legs, we're going to try something different."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is pretty much sex, just warning. And there's Yuri in it, so don't seem surprised!**  
Lavi pulled Morgan's pants and panties off as Road got to her knees, looking down at her sister like friend, blushing bright red. "Now," Lavi said, smirking already knowing Allen's thought, "put your head down and lick her pussy." Both girls' eyes widened as they blushed brightly. "W-What?!" Road looked over at Allen, who was grinning and nodded, "Do it." She nodded, blushing darker as she leaned down, kissing Morgan's thigh as she spread her lower lips and started to lick at her clit. Morgan gasped, grabbing a hold of Road's hair and moaning quietly as she blushed bright red. Slowly, Road started to lick faster, gently nibbling on her clit and smiling as Morgan's breathing picked up. She licked down to her entrance, shoving her tongue deep inside her, causing Morgan to buck her hips and moan louder. "R-Road!" Both girls blushed bright red as Road moved her tongue in fast circles, reaching her hand down and rubbing her clit quickly.  
The boys smirked looking at the girls as Allen came up behind Road, ripping her shirt off along with her bra. He ran his finger along her lower regioned lips, teasing her until she was soaking wet and moaning as she thrusted her tongue in and out of Morgan quickly. Allen, positioning himself behind her, aligned his cock with her throbbing pussy, thrusting in roughly as Road gasped and let out a loud moan. She quickly replaced her tongue with three fingers, shoving them deep and hard in and out of Morgan's dripping pussy. Morgan arched her back moaning louder, gasping as her womanhood started to tighten around Road's fingers. "F-Fuck! Faster Road!" She blushed brightly as Lavi walked in front of her and she reached up, rubbing his throbbing cock hard and fast. He let out quiet moans as she jerked him harder and faster.  
Allen was thrusting hard and fast, keeping up a good rythym as road panted and moaned his name, thrusting her fingers deeper and harder into Morgan. "A-Allen!" She blushed moaning louder as he hit her sweet spot, making her breath catch as he hit it harder with each rough thrust. "A-A-Ahhhh!" She screamed quitly as she felt Morgan tighten up, making her smirk as she leaned down and sucked on her clit, hard and fast. Morgan was moaning and arching her back, bucking her hips as she gasped, letting out a high pitched squeal as she came. Her eyes shut tight as Road purposely shoved a fourth finger in her, riding out her orgasm as she started working towards a second climax. She took Lavi's cock in her mouth and started to suck roughly, making him back his hips and thrust into her mouth, moaning.  
"F-Fuck, Morgan." the red head groaned as the brunette sucked harder and faster, rubbing his cock roughly as she sucked. "Mmmm~!" She smirked as her breathing picked up again, opening her mouth and crying out loudly as she felt something huge be shoved into her tight pussy. Morgan looked down panting with hide eyes as she saw Road thrusting a huge dildo in and out of her with a smirk, moaning as Allen thrusted deeper into her. Both girls were blushing bright red as Morgan let out high pitched moans and cries of pleasure as she arched her back, cumming harder than the first time. She was rubbing Lavi's cock hard and fast, as he leaned her head back and groaned. "I'm g-going to cum, Morgan!" His face flushed as he groaned and arched his hips, moaning as his seed shot out, going in her mouth and all over her face. Morgan smirked, panting as she wiped it all up and licked it.  
Road was crying out loudly, digging her nails into Morgan's thighs as Allen pounded into her brutally. "A-Allen!" She screamed as she arched her back, cumming hard as he smirked. She was panting when Allen pulled out oh her and switched spot with her, pulling the dildo out of Morgan and thrusting deep into her, causing the brunette to let out a loud scream of pleasure. Road panted catching her breath as Lavi came over and spread her legs, kissing her neck as he thrusted slowly into her, building her climax slowly. He leaned down and sucked on her nipples, playing with them with his tongue and causing her to moan. "F-Faster, Lavi.. Don't tease m-me." She let out quiet whimpers wanting more, which he grinned and gave her. Her eyes widened as he thrusted harder than Allen, crying out with pleasure. "H-Harder!"  
Morgan was panting quickly, Allen thrusting hard and rough, stretching her pussy out and causing her to scream. "Ahhh!" He smirked and nibbled on his neck, letting his fangs come out. She gasped and look at him with lust-filled eyes. His eyes turned a smoldering amber as he bit into her neck roughly, making her scream the loudest she ever had. Her body was filled with a craving and burning sensation as Allen pumped harder and deeper into her, rocking her hips more than ever. She was screaming and clawing her nails into his back as he slowly sipped some of her blood. She climaxed two more times before she had to beg him to stop, breathing hard and fast as she shook violently under him from her last orgasm. Allen smirked and pulled out, kissing her chest. "Was that too much for you?" He slowly thrustsed back in a few times, groaning as he shot his seed into her, sighing and laying beside her to watch Road and Lavi.  
Road was now riding Lavi, him lifting her and thrusting deep into her as she arched her back, begging for more. He grinned and thrusted one last time before she screamed arching her back more, cumming hard onto him and fell over beside him, panting and curling up to him. The boys looked at each other as each girl was already fastly asleep in the other's arms. Allen and Lavi nodded, smirking as the rubbed each girls' backs. "This was perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

Road groaned as she woke up in her bed, surrounded by warm cozy arms. She looked up to find a sleeping white haired boy holding her close, nuzzling into her neck. She smiled and crawled out of the bed without wakening the sleeping beauty. She quietly took a shower and walked into the kitchen to find a very sore Morgan, who had the same bite marks on her neck that road did. Secretly, Road was jealous she had to share Allen, but damn, she could live with it if it was Morgan. She kissed her best friend on the cheek and looked through the fridge. "So, tell me.. How was your night?" Morgan asked her as she chewed on some pocky sticks. Both girls looked at each other and blushed. "Same as yours, I guess." She walked over to her friend, taking a bite of the candy and looking in her eyes, watching to see what she would do.  
Morgan blushed and took another bite, followed by Road doing the same actions. Soon they were lips to lips, pulling each other close as Morgan pinned Road ot the counter, only seperating their lips for breaths. When they heard a whistle, they both pulled away quickly, seeing Allen and Lavi standing there smirking. Lavi chuckled and raised his hand, "Don't stop on the account of us." The girls blushed as Road elbowed his side. "Oh shut up, usagi." They all laughed and ate breakfast, lounging around the living room. Allen groaned restlessly and kept bothering Road by poking her. "Rooooooooaddddd! I'm sooooo booooreeed!"  
Her eye twitched for the hundreth time as she looked over at him, "Allen, if you poke me again, I'll rip your dick off." She glared at him as he pouted, puffing out his bottom lip. "Buuuuuuttt Rooooaaaadddd!" Road smacked her head into a pillow as Morgan giggled.  
"How about we play Blind Man's Bluff?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow. Road's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Yes!" The boys stared at them with a questioning look, giving them a, "What the fuck," look. Road laughed and smiled. "Blind Man's Bluff is when someone has a blind fold on and everyone's in a room, normally with the lights shut off. The person that's it, is the one with the blind fold. You spin the it person five times, to make them kind of dizzy, and when you let them go, everyone HAS to be silent. The person that's it has to grab and guess at people. If they guess your name right, you're it. If not, they're it again." The boys' eyes looked like that of a child's on Christmas morning. "Sound fun?"  
They nodded and pointed at each other, "You're it!" They both frowned and Morgan laughed. "I'll be it, guys. Calm your tits." She run into the basement, followed by the boys and Road. "Down here will work, right?" Road asked her as the looked around. Morgan nodded. "This will be perfect, it's not too small or too big." She grabbed a hankerchief and had Road wrap it around her eyes, spinning her five times as everyone went dead silent. Allen wrapped his arms around Road, smirking as he groped her left breast, causing her to gasp. Morgan turned around and started to feel her way towards the sound as Allen let go and snickered running to a different area. Road glared at where she thought her was. and mouthed, "Cheater!" knowing he could see.  
Lavi was hiding, sort of, on a stack of old books. He felt hands run up his leg, causing him to blush. Morgan smirked as she felt his pants. "Hn, is this Lavi~?" Lavi chuckled and nodded. "You got me!" She pulled the blind fold up and pecked his lips, handing him the blind fold. They played the game for about two hours, until they heard a knock on the door and Road ran up the stairs in a hurry to open it. "Kanda! You're here!" She jumped up, hugging the tall, dark haired boy. He smiled slightly and nodded, being quiet as usual. "You said it was important, so I had to leave work early. What happened?" He looekd at her worried as she blushed. "Come in baka! Where's Alma?" She looekd behind him to see the small boy smiling and holding a kitten.  
Her eyes widened as he handed her the small, black kitten, "Here, I thought this little guy would be perfect for you." She smiled and hugged him tight, holding the baby cat in her hands. "I'll name him Tyler!" She held the cat close to her as she walked in, closing the door behind her. They all took a seat down, Morgan and Alma getting into a conversation about anime and manga, Lavi and Allen talking quietly about last night, laughing and snickering; Road and Kanda were talking about the whole ordeal that had happened the previous day. Kanda shook his head, sighing as he looked at her. "You're too young to be having sex, Road. You're only fifteen, what would happen if you ended up pregnant?" She blinked looking at him then her stomach.  
"Well, that would be quite ironic.. We haven't used protection.." Road looked down then at him with a sheepish smile, not sure how he was going to react. His eye twitched in response as he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Are you TRYING to get knocked up, Road?" He said that loud enough that everyone stopped talking and all eyes fell on the two. Road blushed bright red looking down, shaking her head. "Of course not! I'm only fifteen!" She blushed darker as Allen walked up behind her and looked at Kanda, setting his hands on her waist. "And so what if she accidently got pregnant? Like I would leave her by herself to take care of our child." Morgan smiled softly at them as Alma chuckled. Lavi and Kanda were taken aback, but slowly smiled as well.  
Kanda stood and smiled, nodding at the two. "I guess you're alright for her, Walker. Although, hurt her.. And you're dead. Come on babe." He took Alma's hand and walked out of of the door, Morgan closing it behind them. Everyone was quiet as Road blushed darker as Allen kissed her cheek. "If you're concerned that there may be the possibility that you ARE pregnant, we can get a test in a week.." He smiled softly looking at her. She shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm sure that wouldn't have happened." They kissed each other as Lavi and Morgan snickered under ther breaths, then kissed each other. "Who wants to watch a movie?"


	14. Chapter 14

All four teenagers sat huddled in a small pile, Road on Allen, Morgan half way on Road and Lavi; Lavi being side by side with Allen. The movie was half way over, and the girls kept on screaming and hiding their faces as the boys would jump and hold them closer. They were watching the movie, Apartment 143. (It's a great movie, btw! :3) When the part came up where the mother's ghost appeared out of no where, the girls all screamed at the top of their lungs and ran into the bathroom, turning the lights on and locking the door, leaving the boys sitting there with dumb founded looks on their faces.  
Road sat on Morgan, who was sitting on the toilet lid, and clung to her for her life. Morgan sat Road in the tub and got up, walking and checking all the cabinets and closet. The boys were knocking on the door, trying their hardest to convince them to come out and calm down. "Come on, Road! It's safe!" Allen yelled hitting the door. Lavi was trying to pick the lock when the phone rang, so he quickly picked it up.  
"Yo! This is the Camelot residence, Lavi speaking!" He shouted into the reciever, only to get a silence reply. He blinked wiping his red hair out of his face, looking at Allen with a quizzical look. Allen shrugged and worked on getting the girls out. Lavi looked around him and just shrugged as he set the reciever down. Just when it almost clicked to end the call, a loud, blood curtling scream was heard at the end of the other line. Follwed by a hysterical laughter and the sound of something metal hitting the ground.  
Lavi and Allen's eyes widened as Lavi threw the phone down and backed up, still being able to hearing the cackling on the other end of the line. The girls quickly swung the door open and ran out, looking at the boys worried. "W-What was that!?" They screamed at them. The boys took their eyes off the phone long enough to give the girls a confused look. Slowly, the laughter died down and a deep, raspy, man's voice filled the room.  
-I know where you live and what you've done, Road and Morgan~. I know you're next!-  
There was a horrible scream, cut off by the sound of a chain saw; soon the line went dead. Lavi and Allen's eyes were as big as Texas as the looked at the girls, whose faces were drained of all color and replaced with pure white. They both slumped against the wall, shaking and clinging to each other. The boys ran over to them, pulling them into a hug and stroking their hair. "It's all a joke; it's just a sick asshole pulling a prank." Allen whispered into Road's ear, trying to calm her down. Morgan looked over at Road, who was slowly getting her color back in her face. She reached out and held the dark haired girl's hand, smiling slightly and nodding. "Allen's right, Road. It's just a jerk pulling a stupid prank on us girls because they think we're weak."  
Road smiled and hugged her tightly. "You're right. Let's make dinner!" The girls got up, still shaking as they walked into the kitchen and started working on dinner. The boys exchanged some looks between them before shaking them off and walking upstairs to talk. Lavi closed Allen's door to his room and crossed his arms, looking at him. "Something's wrong. I don't think that was just a joke." Allen chuckled and froze when he saw how serious he was. He slowly nodded looking at Lavi. "I agree.. We need to keep an eye on the girls." They both talked quietly.  
Meanwhile, Road and Morgan were boiling pasta and cracking jokes. "So," Morgan sais poking Road's stomach, "gaining any weight as of lately?" She smirked as Road blushed and shook her head. "Oh shut it, Morgan. I'm not pregnant. Allen's a vampire, so I doubt it's possible." She shrugged and threw a wet noodle at Morgan, who caught it and munched on it. "I'm just saying," she shrugged looking over at Road, "I wouldn't mind being an aunt or anything." Road rolled her eyes playfully and looked over at her friend's neck, seeing the bruised area around the bite mark.  
"I'm sorry I never told you about Allen, Morgan." She rubbed her own neck and Morgan blushed, stirring the pasta. "It's fine, Road. Really." She smiled and hugged her. "I think the pasta is done!" Road giggled and drained it. Morgan smiled and as she turned around, she caught a glimpse of the mirror reflecting the window behind her. She froze and quickly looked back, catching eyes with a pitch black figure, who had red eyes. She screamed and fell back, causing Road to accidently knock over the pasta and look at her worried. "What happened!?" Morgan was stuttering for words when the lights went out and the same hysterical laugh filled the room. Their eyes widened and they screamed.  
Allen and Lavi jumped up, trying their hardest to see and quickly made their way down the stairs. "MORGAN! ROAD!" Lavi screamed, grabbing a flashlight and clicking it on. The light flashed onto Morgan's and Road's faces, which were pale and frozen with the look of terror. The boys ran over and hugged them, looking at them concerned. "What happened?! Tell us!" Allen shouted as he pulled away from Road, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-It was him..."


	15. Chapter 15

Road looked up at Allen, her eyes wide with fear as she clung to her best friend. "T-The person on th-the phone.." The two girls shook as they held onto each other. Lavi looked at Allen, who stood and looked around the small kitchen. Once the two boys met eyes, they nodded and knealed beside each girl.

"Road? Morgan? We want you to stay here, alright?" Allen asked them; and in return they both nodded and were stuck to each other like glue. "And we don't want you to serperate. Not even if something happens." Lavi finished what the white haired by was ging to say. Road looked between them, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked them over.

"What about you two? What are you going to do?" The boys looked between them as Lavi handed Morgan a flashlight and Allen spoke, grabbing the other. "We're going to go look outside to see if there was a way that the person got in. Now, we meant what we said.." Lavi and Allen looked at the girls as the spoke in unison. "Do not leave the house. Or each other."

Once each boy had their own flashlight, they walked outside. Lavi decided to search around the sides and back of the house as Allen looked around the garage and front yard.

The red headed boy walked along the side of the house, not seeing anything out of the usual. "Well, fuck.. We're just being pranked.." He mumbled to himself as he came around the corner of the houe, ending up face to face with bright red eyes. "HOL-..." His voice was cut off when a black gloved hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh, don't speak if you want to live another day." The quiet voice hissed into his ear. Lavi looked behind him, trying to see any features of the mystery person. The only features he could make out were the red eyes and then dark red hair. _'Red hair.. Red eyes..' _He made sure to make a mental note in the back of his head. "Now, if you're done staring at me.." The way he talked was that of a drunk man's; slurred and slow. The myster man took a deep breath and kicked Lavi aside, making the teenager smack his head against the side of the pool.

"God dammit!" He grabbed his head, frowning as he looked back up to see that the man had disappeared. "What the hell...?!" He stood up, looking for his flashlight, to only find broken pieces left of it. He was confused, not sure when it had broken.

...

Allen was searching through the garage, thinking to himself how it was surprising how messy it could be. As he bent down to look at what looked like a rat hole, he came face to face with a golden object. The snow capped boy blink, as him and the golden golem stared at each other. Slowly, the golem flew out and bit his head, it's wings fluttering and his tail swaying. Allen yelped and sat it away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The said golem just let his head go and fluttered around it. Making no noise, except that of it's flapping wings. Allen constantly swatted at it, trying to make it leave or hide again. Finally, pushed to the pont of wanting to rip it in half as he grabbed it. "Timcanpy! How did you get her-" Slowly it all made sense. Allen stood, pissed as he walked out of the garage, slamming into something. When he looked up, he exepted to see his "gaurdine" but instead came face to face with a taller, much more intemidating person. Sheryl. Kamelot.

The younger boy gulped, staring up at him as Sheryl leaned down, glaring. "I see none of you listened to my rules about NOT having sex." Allen's mouth nearly hit the floor with how much it dropped. All color drained from his face as he stuttered for words.

"H-How? When d-did you..?!" He started to slowly back away from the pissed off Portaguese man, who stepped close with every step unil Allen was pinned agsint the left wall of the garage. Sheryl had both hands on the side of Allen's head, glaring down at him deadly.

"So you're admitting to it? I knew it would come out of you easier then that goddamn red headed idiot friend of yours." The way he was staring at Allen made the white haired boy shiver as he tried to creep around the taller man, only to be slammed against the wall. "We may not be able to hurt the girls, but we can hurt boys like you."

Allen's eyes snapped up to meet the older man's. "W-We? You men that damn Cross is here, too?" Damn, was he trying his hardest not to seem intimidated by the father of his girlfriend, but if any one else was in his current condition; well they'd died long ago.

Sheryl smirked sadisticly and grabbed Allen by the hair, and in return, the small boy let out a yelp. "Of course. And I hope you know, that the reason WE know you were shagging up with the girls was because we have cameras set all along the house, you imbasle!" Allen was sure he looked like a dear caught in head lights when he looked at the other.

"C-Cameras..?" He managed to pipe out as he was dragged through the garage. "Why wouldn't we? Do you think I'd let m cute, innocent little girl stay her by herself while me and her mother are gone?" Sheryl sad as he dragged poor Allen around like a rag doll. "Of course I'd have camera set up. Especially with two perverts like you and that idiot red head friend of yours."

The teenager was about to protest when he got smacked behind the head, causing everything to go dark for him. The last thing Allen had remembered hearing was Sheryl say, "Nighty, night Walker." Then everything else was like a dream.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been roughly around twenty minutes before both girls started to worry. "Where do you think they went?" Morgan whispered quietly to Road, who was looking around the living room, even though they weren't supposed to split. Well, technically it wasn't splitting up; Morgan was sitting on the couch, with her head resting on her knees as she watched Road looking around.

"I'm not sure, but I'll tell you that this isn't right. They shouldnt be gone still. I know they wouldn't leave us alone." Road said as she turned to face her best friend. Both girls nodded as Road walked over and joined her friend on the couch.

They were both looking out the big sliding glass door on the right wall of the living room, noting all the dark trees around the house. Road's family didn't live in the forest, but they didn't really live in the center of town; no they were more like the outskirts of town. So, there were plenty of trees around them. Morgn slowly got up, walking to the glass door and opening it. "

"What are you doing!" Road whispered loudly as she walked up to her friend, who seemed to be thinking rather deeply. "Morgan, you heard the boys. We can't leave the house." She said, trying to get her friend to leave the doorway alone. Road wasn't scared, but she wasn't exactly the bravest person, nor was her best friend.

"I know, Road.. But we can't just stay in here like puppies. Let's go walk towards the tree, maybe it'll be safer, you know?" The brunette suggested looking over at the spikey haired girl. Road sighed and nodded, grabbing the flashlight of the coffee table.

"Alright, let's go. But if some creep is coming after us, I'm pushing you in front of me." She joked, cracking a smile as they linked arms and Road clicked the flashlight on. Morgan giggled and nodded. "Deal."

...

Withn ten minutes of walking into the trees, the girls were regrettng the decision. They were lost, and it started to lightly drizzle like in all horror movies. Every now and then they would hear a tree snap or the sound of an owl. It sounded like the trees were whispering amongst each other, telling one another secrets about the two shking girls. Little to say, they were both freaked out.

As they walked, Road noticed smoke rising in the distance and froze. "When did a cabin get put on our property?" She asked, looking over at Morgan, who seemed to also notice the smoke as well. "I don't remember there _EVER_ being a cabin, Road." The brunette replied as they started walking towards the smoke.

"Well, let's look around.." The small, spiked haired girl said as they walked up to the cabin.

The cabin looked like that out of a horror flick. The porch was made of cracked, decaying wood that groaned when they were walked on. The dark, uninviting windows were covered with shutters that looked like they could have been from a hundred years ago. The closer the girls got, the more the hair on the back of their heads stood up. Looking around the side of the house, Road and Morgan could see figures moving inside the cabin, but to what the person was saying, it was hard to tell.

As they walked up the steps, the stairs would moan and groan, as if in any given second, they would snap underneath them. Stepping onto the porch, the ground beneath them creaked in protest. Road walked ahead of her best friend and laid her ear against the door, where she could make out low murmers.

_"We might as well just skin the boys alive!"_ Came a too-familiar voice. Road gasped and stepped back, causing the old wood to scream under her weight. The voices inside instantly went dead and you could hear the footsteps as they came closer towards the door. Morgan grabbed the frozen-in-place Road and jumped off the porch. They made a soft _'thud'_ as they hit the solid ground.

"I swear I heard someone out of here.." Said a very paranoid Sheryl.

"It was just those goddamn raccoons, Kamelot. Now get your ass back in here." Came from a drinking, red headed Cross. Who, in his hand, was holding a glass of ruby red wine.

Sheryl nodded and closed the wooden door once again, walking back to his seat, knowing little that not even seven feet behind him was his daughter and her best friend. "Those pathetic boys better rot before we let them lose."

Morgan's head was the first to pop out from underneath Road. Road was leaning against the cabin, groaning as she rubbed her throbbing head. "A little warning next time, please.." She said, looking at the brunette, who just smirked.

"I had to think fast, didn't I? We almost got caught by your dad and that pervert Cross." Said the brunette, who was now leaning against the wall with Road. Road just shook her head and laughed.

"Well, we need to be carefu-.." Her voice was cut off when Morgan leaned back and they both heard a loud crack. In a blink of an eye they went frown sitting to falling down a cellar door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" When they hit the ground, Road was already unconscious. Morgan hit her head hard, hard enough she felt something ooze down the side of her face. All she remember seeing was someone's feet walking up to her before she slid into a black world.


	17. Chapter 17

When Lavi opened his eyes, he looked around and noticed he was in a pitch black room. He went to rub his head, but burrowed his eyebrows when he felt his arms were tied down. "What the hell?" The red head yanked and tugged at his arms to no vail; he was stuck. He herd a groan come from the other side of the room and squinted his eye, trying to see who it was. "Yo! Is that you, moyashi-chan?"

"T-The names Allen, dumb ass." Replied the white haired boy, who found himself hanging upside down by chains. "Whaat?!" He squirmed in the chains and sadly, unlike Lavi, he fell and crushed his head against the ground. The red head across the room snickered, hearing several slurs fill the room.

"Aye, you mind helping me down?" Lavi asked, still pulling on his arms. Within seconds he felt his arms drop to his sides and smiled in relief. "Phew, thanks. I thought I was a goner back there."

Allen frowned and looked around for a light, stepping on something that cracked. "What the hell.." He reached down and picked up a bottle, cautiously he smelt it, and nearly gagged as he dropped it.

"What's that, Allen?" Lavi asked feeling his way along the wall, smirking as he found the light switch and flipped it on, but instantly regretting it. Both boys stood there with their mouths hitting the ground in shock, disgust, and horror. Surrounding them were pieces of flesh here and there, skeletons against the wall, blood splattered everywhere, and as Allen leaned down to look at the bottle he had been holding, he found out it was an old brain rotting.

Lavi turned his head, vomitting into the corner as Allen covered his eyes and tried not to breathe in the smell. The red head wiped his mouth and resisted the urge to puke again as he breathed heavily. "W-What the hell kind of place is this?" He looked at the silver eyed boy, who was now searching for a way out amongst the bodies and what not.

"I don't know... But it scares me to know Road's dad has this place.." As soon as he said her name, both boys' eyes met and their mouths dropped. "THE GIRLS!" They screamed in unson.

"How could we have forgotten about them?!" Allen yelled as he hit the wall. _'We're idiots!'_ he thought to himself, frowning as Lavi stood there quietly, deep in thought.

Looking up, the said red head smirked slightly, chuckling to his own thoughts. "Wow, we're really dumb. It's Morgan and Road. We both know they wouldn't stay.." Their eyes met as Allen finished Lavi's thought. "They came here, didn't they, Lavi?" Lavi nodded, rubbing his face.

"That wouldn't surprise me. Now, we have to get out and find them." Allen said as he looked behind a rotting body, holding back a gag. To hs surprise, right where the body had been shoved aside to, there was a small door; barely big enough for them to step through without feeling squished.

They exchanged looks as Allen slowly pulled the door open, being blinded by the bright light that filled the room. Shaking their heads, the squinted until there eyes ajusted, both gasping at the sight in front of them...


	18. Chapter 18

Road was the first out of the girls to wake up, groaning as she rubbed her head, slowly remembering where she and her best friend were.

"M-Morgan?!" The petite girl asked, freaking out.

Looking around the room, she noticed that it was filled with strange objects she had never seen before, like acient antiques her dad would collect on his free time. Road stood, dusting herself off as she looked around franticly, noting all three of the blood red leather couches with black lace around them. In the corner there was a shattered mirror, glass shards littering the floor. The carpet was a muddish black and looked like it was from the Victorian days.

"Morgan..?" The petite girl asked into the dim-litted room. A small shiver ran down her back as she felt as though she was being watched. Hearing small breathing behind her, Road spun arounf to see a dark figure in the corner.

"O-Over here.." Came a small, soft voice from the other end of the room. Sitting in the corner of the room was a very disheavaled Morgan, looking as if she might pass out at any moment. She lifted her hazel eyes to meet with Road's dark bluish purple as Road ran to her, hugging her tightly.

They stayed like this until they heard two men voices quietly talking, sounding as if they were arguing back and forth.

_"Dammit, if the girls find out about the boys, they'll hate us for sure_," came one of the voices from outside the big door.

_"Heh, like I give two shits what those little brats think. The boys are the cause for the trouble, you're the one that got the other pests," _replied a deep, raspy voice. It slurred slightly, making him sound like a sick drunk.

Both girls' eyes widened as they made out the voices, noting it was Cross and Sheryl. Morgan looked over at Road, who was gripping the small window frame above them, ghostly white.

"W..What's the matter, Road?" The short, shaken brunette asked the other girl. Her voice cracked as spoke, her bottom lip starting to quiver as she fought back tears.

"I know those voices.. You do, too." The other purple haired teenager replied, looking at her friend with wide, worried eyes. "We need to get out of here, daddy's going to far."

Standing up, she felt a throb in her head that made her start to sway on her small feet. Morgan, noticed and rose quickly, grabbing the other girl and holding her small frame upto support her.

"M..Maybe we should just sit for a little while longer, I'm sure the boys are fine. But you're in no condition to be moving around, Road." Morgan said, looking at her softly with her glazed hazel eyes. "You need to take it easy, we both hit our heads."

Finally giving in, Road nodded, sitting on one of the large sofas with a scowl plastered onto her face like cement. "I feel useless.. What if Allen is hurt..?" She mumbled under her breath, mostly to herself as she gazed out the window. Squiting, she noticed something in the distance, moving slowly which caught her attention, but she jsut blew it off as a trick to her eye.

"Don't worry, Road. We both know Allen and Lavi are going to be alright." The smaller girl replied, sitting right beside her. She wrapped her arms around the slightly older girl, hugging her tight to comfort them both.

"Yeah.. We both know how Allen and Lavi are.." The purple haired girl mumbled, slowly closing her eyes and leaning her head back with a sigh.

**A/N: G-gomen! ^^"" I was really busy with school. If any of you have an idea, totally message me or comment it! :D**


End file.
